world_game_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Race 1
'Leg 1: United States → South Africa → Zambia' Starting Point: New York City, New York, United States (Central Park – Bethesda Fountain) Plane: New York City (John F. Kennedy International Airport) to Johannesburg, South Africa (Johannesburg International Airport) Plane: '''Johannesburg (Lanseria Airport) to Livingstone, '''Zambia (Livingstone Airport) Fast Forward: Mosi-oa-Tunya National Park (Victoria Falls – Knife's Edge Bridge) Detour: Livingstone (Batoka Gorge) Road Block and Pit Stop: Livingstone District (Songwe Village) The race's very first Fast Forward required teams to hike down a steep canyon to the Boiling Pot on the Zambezi River. For the series' very first Detour at Batoka Gorge, teams had a choice between Air or Land. In Air, teams had to take a quick trip along a zipline across the gorge and then experience a 54 metres (177 ft) gorge swing to reach the bottom and receive their next clue. In Land, teams had to take a long hike down the rim of the gorge to receive the next clue. Near the Pit Stop at Songwe Village, there was a Roadblock that required one team member to cook an ostrich egg which both team members were required to eat. Additional tasks * At the starting line, teams were informed by host Phil Keoghan of some basic rules and were given the first clue which instructed teams fly to Johannesburg, South Africa on one of three flights: the first was a direct flight to Johannesburg would arrive first with seats for five teams, the second was a connecting flight to Zurich and would arrive second with two teams, and the third one was a connecting flight to Milan which would arrive with the last four teams. * At Lanseria Airport, teams had to find Ryan Blake Air to take a charter flight to Livingstone, Zambia. * Upon arriving in Livingstone, teams had to find one of the marked cars which they must use to find Victoria Falls. They must then find their next clue on a path called the Knife's Edge. 'Leg 2: Zambia → France' Livingstone (Songwe Museum) Fast Forward: Livingstone (Bundu Adventures) Detour: Mosi-oa-Tunya National Park or Chobe National Park, Botswana Livingstone District (Mukuni Village) Plane: Johannesburg, South Africa (Johannesburg International Airport) to Paris, France (Charles de Gaulle Airport) Road Block: Paris (Eiffel Tower) Pit Stop: Paris (Arc de Triomphe) The Fast Forward instructed teams to find the Bundu Adventures rafting company near the Zambezi River where one team had to whitewater raft down the treacherous rapids of the Zambezi River. At the museum teams found the Detour: a choice between Near or Far. In Near, teams had to go to Mosi-oa-Tunya National Park only 20 kilometres (12 mi) away and had to photograph three hard-to-find animals from a provided list of five (giraffe, impala, water buffalo, zebra, rhino). In Far, teams had to go to Chobe National Park in the nearby nation of Botswana 110 kilometres (68 mi) away and photograph a single elephant. This was the Race's very first aired Roadblock, saying "This task requires strong legs and keen eyes. For this Roadblock, one team member had to take the stairway up to the second level of the Eiffel Tower and use a ₣10 coin to operate a telescope to search the city skyline for a famous monument with a race flag on top that would serve as the Pit Stop; the Arc de Triomphe. ; Additional tasks ;* At the start of the leg, teams had to find the Songwe Museum near the village. At the museum teams would find cameras along with their next clue. ;* After the Detour, teams had to travel to Mukuni Village. Once there, they had to take part in a traditional welcome ceremony for honored guests, which included meeting the village chief (who would spit on them) as well as viewing and participating in a tribal dance. After the ceremony, teams gave the village chief the photographs and received the next clue; a miniature model of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. Leg 3: France Paris (Roue de Paris) Fast Forward: Paris (Mariage Frères) Detour: Paris (Notre Dame de Paris or Panthéon) Road Block: Paris (Hôtel de Ville) Paris (Place du Châtelet) Train: Paris (Gare de Lyon) to Avignon (Gare d'Avignon Centre) or Marseille (Gare de Marseille Saint-Charles) Pit Stop: Les Baux de Provence (Château des Baux) The Fast Forward was required one team to find an obscure tea shop called Mariage Frères in Rive Gauche and ask for a specific tea called Le Venturier. The leg's Detour was a choice of Tough Climb or Easy Walk. In Tough Climb, teams must travel to Notre Dame de Paris and had to climb up the 297 steps of the cathedral and ring Quasimodo's bell to receive their next clue. In Easy Walk, teams had to locate a statue of a cat sitting beside Foucault pendulum. What they don't know is that there are two Foucault pendulums in Paris, but only the one at the Panthéon has the statue. The other pendulum at the Museum of Arts and Crafts does not. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to walk underground through the sewers of Paris to the Place du Châtelet, two blocks away. ; Additional tasks ;* At the start of the leg, teams were informed to travel to the nearby Roue de Paris, known as La Grande Roue "The Big Wheel" to find the next clue. ;* After the Detour, teams had to find a man in a blue suit across from the Hôtel de Ville to find the next clue. ;* After the Roadblock, teams must travel by train to Les Baux de Provence through either Avignon or Marseille to find the Château des Baux, the Pit Stop for this leg of the Race. Leg 4: France → Tunisia Boat: Marseille (Marseille Ferry Port) to Tunis, Tunisia (La Goulette) Fast Forward: Sidi Bou Said (Port of Sidi Bou Said) Detour: Tunis (Bab Bhar) Road Block and Pit Stop: El Djem (Amphitheater of Thysdrus) In this leg's Detour, teams would have a choice between Full Body Brew or Full Body Massage. In Full Body Brew, teams had to find Café Mouche inside the Bab Bhar marketplace using only a picture for reference. Once there, they must order two cafés to get their next clue. In Full Body Massage, teams had to search for a massage parlour marked on a provided map. Once there, they had to sit through a 20-minute massage before they received the next clue. There was also an unused Fast Forward, in an unaired segment, where the teams were told to go fishing on board the Kinsa in the port of Sidi Bou Said. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to light a torch and, with some basic instructions, navigate the ancient arena to find the pit of death. Then, they had to retrieve a sword dangling above the pit, find a way out of the maze of tunnels, then bring it to the Pit Stop, where they must slide the sword into the sheath to finish the leg. ; Additional tasks ;* At the start of the leg, teams were told to travel to Marseille Ferry Port where they had to sail to the country represented by a small unidentified flag and to travel by boat from Marseille to the country represented by the flag. Once they identified the Tunisian flag, they travelled to the capital city of Tunis. They also received a picture of the man they had to find when they arrived at their destination, La Goulette (which bears a strong resemblance to Paris' Arc de Triomphe) with the traditional greeting of "As Salaami" to receive the next clue. ;* After the Detour, teams received a lighter marked with a picture of the Amphitheater of Thysdrus in El Djem with the words "Go Here" on the back. Category:The Amazing Race